


（superbat)一个脑洞

by jijijijijiu



Category: Gotham (TV), Smallville
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 超人前传的小克拉克X哥谭的小布鲁斯只是脑洞。OOC预警
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

01   
  
“潘尼沃斯先生，实在是太感谢你了……”  
病房外面传来乔纳森·肯特的声音，不一会儿就被一阵嘈杂声掩盖。  
  
布鲁斯·韦恩站在角落里，默默地打量着病房里的两个人。年纪轻轻就已经聪明绝顶的莱克斯·卢瑟裹着毛毯正抖得跟筛子一样。布鲁斯只看了卢瑟亮得和灯泡一样的脑袋一眼，就把眼光移到了另一边。  
这才不是因为莱克斯·卢瑟的大光头实在不符合韦恩家的审美，当然不是。  
  
另一边是一个黑发蓝眼，高大的身躯同样缩成一团，却只是跟座雕像一样一动不动地发呆的年轻人。布鲁斯想起之前警察说的——这个名叫克拉克·肯特的家伙今年才刚上高中？  
这样说来，这家伙比自己也就只大个五六岁……希望自己这个年纪的时候也能长到这么高。  
  
“布鲁斯少爷，我们该走了。”  
一直到阿尔弗雷德来到病房里带布鲁斯回去，布鲁斯还在想以后喝牛奶的时候要不要干脆一点，好让自己快快长高。  
当然，这样的想法在布鲁斯上车的那一瞬间就被忘到了脑后。  
  
长高当然是要长的，牛奶才不喝。  
  
02  
“妈……哪里来的小甜饼？”  
克拉克把桌上的小甜饼往嘴里一塞——意外的好吃。  
  
“潘尼沃斯先生送来的。”玛莎笑眯眯地说道。  
  
潘尼沃斯……等等，是他想的那个潘尼沃斯吗？  
克拉克又塞了一个小甜饼到嘴里：“我还以为你们讨厌有钱人？”最起码乔纳森对莱克斯的态度可一点都不好。  
“潘尼沃斯和卢瑟可不一样。何况小布鲁斯是那么可爱。”玛莎将刚做好的苹果派端出来，克拉克刚想伸手去拿，就被玛莎狠狠地拍开了爪子。  
“妈？”他上了一天学，连苹果派都没得吃了吗？  
“这是给布鲁斯做的——布鲁斯太瘦啦，得多吃点。”  
“我可不觉得他们家会缺苹果派。”克拉克咕哝。  
“但这可是玛莎·肯特独家配方制作的苹果派，就跟潘尼沃斯秘制小甜饼一样，只此一家，别无分号。”  
  
克拉克拿着一个小甜饼，突然一点都不想吃了。  
  
03  
“爸，你要去哪儿？”  
克拉克在谷仓里听见引擎发动的声音，跑出来才发现是乔纳森准备出门。   
“潘尼沃斯刚刚打电话说他们家的电力系统不知道哪里出了问题，整座房子都停电了。他家只有他和布鲁斯两个人，他不放心留布鲁斯一个人在房间里，就打电话请我过去看看。”  
良好的邻里关系一直都是肯特家的传统，如果是别的家里出了这样的事情，不管多晚，乔纳森也都会义不容辞的去帮忙——然而克拉克不知道为什么，就是觉得哪里有点不对。  
  
这样的感觉一直到乔纳森从韦恩宅里打电话回来说自己会在韦恩家住一晚上后，变得更为强烈。  
“我猜一定是乔纳森又给布鲁斯讲小镇里的故事，结果讲的忘了时间。”  
“咱们小镇……”除了那些陨石造成的事故外，克拉克想不出有什么有趣的“故事”。  
“布鲁斯可没在农场长大过，这里的一切对他来说都是新奇的。”玛莎丝毫没觉得克拉克的语气有什么问题，“对了克拉克，明天是周末，你不需要去上学吧？”  
“是……”  
“正好，明早上你去带点苹果派和一些新鲜的水果去韦恩家——你知道他家在哪里吧？突然停电了，布鲁斯一定吓坏了。”  
  
克拉克默默地啃了一口苹果，没发表任何意见。  
  
04   
“我研究了自陨石掉落到小镇后发生的所有诡异的事情。”  
  
克洛伊看到这间贴满了报纸的屋子，绝对会疯掉的。  
克拉克还挺佩服自己这种时候居然还能想到这种东西。  
  
眼前的少年一脸严肃地盯着自己，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛正竭力制作出一种压迫感。  
明明是很正经的场景，克拉克不知道自己为什么会有一种对方其实也很紧张的错觉。  
  
“陨石掉落的小镇后不久，肯特夫妇就收养了你，自此以后小镇就发生了一连串奇怪的事情。我着重查阅这几年来发生了怪异事件，发现不少事情似乎都与你脱不了干系，比如不久前发生的校长的车自燃的事情？我仔细研究了过那辆自燃的车，我相信没人能够毫发无伤地在那样的情况下把人从车里救出来……”  
开始了。  
克拉克的脑海里闪过一连串念头，就在他考虑起自己要是被什么研究机构抓去研究后自己要怎么用自己的力量逃出来的时候，眼前突然出现了布鲁斯的脸。  
“……”  
“所以。”  
克拉克屏住了呼吸。  
“你是外星人吗？可你看起来和正常人类一样，是你天生就和人类一样还是只是因为你到了地球上所以看着和人类一样？乔纳森叔叔和玛莎阿姨知道吗？你有没有什么老乡在地球上？我研究了一下你救人的事情，你似乎不怕火，有着正常人类没有的力量，车撞你就跟撞一座山似的……你就是在我面前变绿我都不会惊奇了。你能不能变回自己的原型让我看看？一个外星人！长得要是和地球人一样，那就一点都不酷了！”  
  
真是抱歉哦，他就是这么不酷。  
克拉克注视着布鲁斯的蓝眼睛，有些郁闷地想。  
  
05   
“我要是能和你一样就好了。”  
布鲁斯惊奇地望着克拉克——在布鲁斯的强烈要求下，克拉克不得不把自己的手放在蜡烛上展示自己的神奇力量。  
  
在布鲁斯将自己的手放到另一只蜡烛上之前，克拉克及时阻止了对方几近自残的行为。  
  
“布鲁斯！这可不是游戏！”  
克拉克觉得自己今天心跳的速度绝对是平时的好几倍。  
  
为了防止布鲁斯把自己的手当猪蹄烤，克拉克不得不想些别的东西转移对方的注意力。  
“嗯，布鲁斯，你有没有听过东方一种神秘的戏法……”  
“……什么戏法？”  
“胸口碎大石。”  
  
06  
“克拉克，你该离莱克斯·卢瑟远一点。”  
“布鲁斯，莱克斯是我朋友……”克拉克实在记不清自己是第几次说这句话了。  
“这又不妨碍你离他远一点。”  
“我觉得你对莱克斯有误解。”  
“没有误解，他那亮闪闪的脑袋是人都看得见。”  
“等等，这和他的脑袋有什么关系？”  
“你不知道吗？秃头是会传染的。”  
“……布鲁斯，你讨厌莱克斯不会就是因为他总是光着脑袋吧？”  
“当然不是！就算他戴了假发我也不会喜欢他的！”  
“……”  
  
07  
当看到那满屋子的绿光的时候，克拉克的内心是拒绝的。  
  
“果然……”布鲁斯把克拉克拉起，扶着他退后一步后，布鲁斯立即关上了房间的门。  
“你从哪儿找来这么多陨石？”当房门隔绝了陨石后，克拉克终于感觉好了不少。  
“在我发现小镇里的怪事和陨石脱离不了干系，并且这陨石似乎能使你虚弱后。”看了看靠着墙才能勉强支撑的克拉克，布鲁斯改口道，“好吧，没有似乎。”  
  
“我不知道你对陨石也有研究。”  
“刚开始研究的……现在唯一的发现就是，这个陨石似乎能让普通人性情大变并且拥有神奇的力量，而对你——则可以成为致命的武器。”  
  
二人回到了客厅，克拉克敬畏的看着布鲁斯不知道从哪里变出了一叠资料。  
和布鲁斯相处得越久，克拉克越觉得布鲁斯绝对也有超能力——比如随时随地变出自己想要的东西。  
  
当看完那一叠资料后，克拉克的敬畏感开始无限扩大。  
“布鲁斯，你知道莱克斯是什么时候变成同秃子……额……就是……”和布鲁斯相处久了，他居然下意识地用秃子称呼莱克斯——克拉克在心里对自己的友人道了无数次歉。  
“大概十二年前吧，怎么啦？”  
“布鲁斯，你知道吗，你是我见过的唯一一个和莱克斯一样聪明的人……额，比他更聪明。”在布鲁斯幽怨的眼神下，克拉克默默改了自己的话，  
“所以呢？”  
“你有没有担心过……你会因为用脑过度，变得跟莱克斯一样？”  
  
半小时后，被布鲁斯用那绿色石头甩一脸的克拉克深刻地明白了“祸从口出”这句话。


	2. Chapter 2

01 关于恋爱  
“你在追求拉娜·蓝？”  
“……布鲁斯，连你也发现了？”  
“这不难发现，通过眼神，肢体的一系列变化，是人都能发现你喜欢她。事实上我还发现了克洛伊·苏洛文喜欢你——”高中生的情感世界真难懂。布鲁斯想了想，也许自己可以去列一张克拉克和他的同学们的人物关系图——可以锻炼自己的逻辑能力。  
  
后来布鲁斯还真的做了这么一张图。  
当然，这张表给克拉克的震撼，远不如表上莱克斯的名字后面指向他的名字的单箭头——  
为什么这个单箭头会是粉红色的啊！！！！！！！  
  
02 关于朋友  
克洛伊和彼得一直都是克拉克最好的朋友。  
但是最近，克拉克的踪影变得格外诡异，克洛伊坚信这是因为克拉克有了莱克斯·卢瑟这个新朋友。  
  
被友人忽视加上内心对克拉克说不明道不清的心思，克洛伊终于朝着克拉克爆发出了心中的怒火。  
尽管不久之后，二人的误会就解开了，克拉克还是为了获得克洛伊的谅解，向克洛伊介绍了布鲁斯。  
  
“所以你最近放学后都是在陪布鲁斯？”  
“多亏了克拉克少爷的陪伴，布鲁斯少爷才没有那么孤单。”阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯微笑着将热腾腾的咖啡放到了克洛伊面前，“不过，我想现在布鲁斯少爷可以多一个朋友了。”  
  
克拉克惊恐地看着克洛伊在阿尔弗雷德的笑容攻势下少女怀春般地红了脸。  
  
03 关于父亲  
“我真的不明白——我只是想帮助别人，而且我已经很小心地不让别人发现我的异常了……”  
“可我发现了。”  
  
猛然被泼了一盆冷水的克拉克窒了一下，才恹恹道：“我只是想让我父亲多相信我一点……”  
“所以你和乔纳森叔叔吵架了？”  
  
布鲁斯的声音有点不对。  
下一秒，克拉克就知道了原因。  
  
“我以前也会抱怨父亲总是管教我——现在我希望他来管教我，但他再也不会回来了。”  
  
04 关于苹果派  
“布鲁斯少爷，如果你继续每天晚上睡前吃这么多苹果派的话，恐怕你在长到克拉克少爷那么高之前，就已经有他那么重了。”  
“……”布鲁斯没回答，然而他默默地抱紧了手里的苹果派的样子实在像极了一只护食的猫。  
  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己必须要采取措施了。  
  
当第二天的苹果派时间降临时，阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地敲了敲门打断了布鲁斯的第一口进食：“布鲁斯少爷，是肯特夫人的电话。”  
布鲁斯没用三秒的时间，就在玛莎的电话和玛莎的苹果派之间选择了玛莎的电话。  
  
管家侠获得一分。  
  
05 关于飞翔   
克拉克第一次在布鲁斯面前展露飞行能力，是因为布鲁斯在楼梯把手上练习走路，一个不稳就摔了下去。  
“布鲁斯！你知道这有多危险吗！”  
“克拉克！你居然会飞！？”  
  
二人的声音同时响起，克拉克心一紧，正想解释自己并不是故意隐瞒这个能力，就听见布鲁斯兴奋的声音：“克拉克！你能飞多远？飞多远？你试过带着人飞吗？”  
  
克拉克不得不带着布鲁斯在整个宅子里飞了一个小时才让布鲁斯冷静下来。  
  
06 关于未来   
速度训练，力量训练，飞翔训练，防御训练，剑术训练……  
  
在第N次被阿尔弗雷德打趴下后，克拉克精疲力竭地挤出自己的疑问：“阿……阿尔弗雷德……”  
不是他要泼冷水，他将来又不要穿着紧身衣拯救世界，这么多训练到底有什么用？  
  
“世事无常，克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的微笑里充满了洞察世情的智慧，“就像我再怎么相信布鲁斯少爷不会长成一个每天缠着皮衣夜不归宿的浪荡子，我也不能因此放松对他的教导。”  
  
无辜躺枪的布鲁斯决定抢走晚上克拉克那份小甜饼。  
  
07 关于借车  
克拉克的车被烧了。  
令克拉克心烦的不仅仅是阿尔弗雷德发现克拉克的车不是自燃而是被人动了手脚，还有自己因此只能由克洛伊开车载着自己去毕业舞会。  
  
幸好克拉克在最后关头从阿尔弗雷德那里借来了车。  
不幸的是，这辆车因为被克拉克遗忘在学校，毁在了龙卷风中。  
  
在从网上查到了这辆车的价钱后，克拉克觉得自己可能卖身也还不起了。  
  
08 关于搜救  
乔纳森为了追一个知道了卡拉克的身份的记者，在龙卷风中失踪了。  
  
连布鲁斯都加入了搜救行动。当过来帮忙的莱克斯见到布鲁斯研究出来的详细地形图后，莱克斯对这个只到自己胸口的少年产生了极大的兴趣。  
“韦恩家的小少爷？”莱克斯丝毫不掩饰自己眼里的打量。  
“卢瑟家的大秃头。”布鲁斯也丝毫不掩饰自己话里的嫌弃。  
  
如果有一天，他真的变成了比他父亲更加恶棍的恶棍，一定是被这个小鬼给气的。  
莱克斯·卢瑟被噎得脑袋都比平时亮了不少。  
  
09 关于飞船  
知道了飞船的事情后，布鲁斯再次发挥了自己杰出的调查能力，通过研究那一天的龙卷风向小镇的地形影响等一系列的因素，研究出了飞船的可能位置。  
将飞船重新带回了家并在阿尔弗雷德的建议下重新改造了地窖后，布鲁斯抱着飞船不撒手的样子让所有人怀疑布鲁斯和这艘飞船陷入了爱河。  
  
“不行，布鲁斯，就算你再喜欢‘它’，你晚上也不能抱着它一起睡。”玛莎妈妈虽然笑得温和，但是话里满是“不容置疑”四个字。  
没了飞船的布鲁斯只好退而求其次地抱着飞船的附属——克拉克睡了。  
  
10 关于哥谭  
这年夏天，克拉克受布鲁斯的邀请，去哥谭玩了两天。  
回来后的克拉克整个人都焉巴了。  
  
“哥谭很糟糕……？”即便是在小镇，乔纳森也知道哥谭的犯罪率一直高居全美前几名。  
“哥谭的天气……”太糟糕了！  
  
他就没在哥谭见到过太阳。  
  
依旧不知道是TBC还是END 


End file.
